


The Inquisitor and The Forgotten Boy

by LittlexBeastie94



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBeastie94/pseuds/LittlexBeastie94
Summary: Inquisitor Travelyn falls in love with the Forgotten Boy...
Relationships: Cole/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dragon Age Inquisition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always hated how cole couldn't be romanced... and it's sad because he is soooooo cute so, I chose to write this very poorly from my phone to give all the Cole fans some fluff and romance with this adorable character.

He was a mystery,this forgotten boy. The inquisitor found him at therinfall redoubt, or rather he located her. A creature that reached his hand across the veil to pull her out of a dangerous situation. Lord Seeker Lucias had been replaced with a rather nasty fade demon better known as Envy, the templars infected with red lyrium and the depth of the corruption seemed to know no bounds. Cole entered her mind and allowed her to regain control to find herself, to break away from the Envy demons tricks. He was there guarding her back when she fought down the venatori when Corepheus attacked Haven and was the first to come running when they located her feverish from the cold and exhausted from fighting after her bout with the undead magister. Cole was a curious boy, and each new experience allowed him to grow into the best version of himself. It wasn't until she saw him from the balcony arguing with Solas that she saw the angry worried side of Cole. One causing the pale blond woman to leave her perch and intervene between her two companions. 

"No, I will not!" Said a very cross Solas, his brows pinched together in frustration. "Binding requires blood magic, that which I do not practice rendering this entire conversation academic." 

"It isn't cruelty If I ask. If you don't, someone else could! Then... I'm not me. Walls around what I want... chaining caging me making me a monster!" 

Amelie Travelyn could only pinch her brows together as she listened to this dispute. 

"Alright, what's going on here?" She listened to the situation rehashed by Solas and Cole. 

"No one is going to hurt Cole, not if I can help it but there has to be some kind of option between doing nothing and binding Cole with blood magic." She added wisely crossing her small arms over her chest. 

"Indeed! If he would listen... there is an amulet that can be used to protect Cole from possession and bindings from other mages... If cole is willing?" 

"It has to work, I will not lose myself!" The young man added as he pulled his hat down and stormed off, Amelie assumed he was storming off to his favorite haunt above the tavern rafters. Solas and the young inquisitor went to the advisors in the war room to seek out this amulet. It was but a day or so later that Lelianna's agents returned with the prize from some abandoned Tevinter hold. Leliana presented the amulet to the inquisitor, and Amelie left the castle to seek out her mysterious companion. 

She found him sulking in his usual place looking down at the people in the tavern as they went about there business. Cole barely even flinched from the inquisitor's touch as she tried to get his attention. "He follows her with his eyes, aching burning need wants without showing until he does, she laughs at his joke but the smiling doesn't reach her eyes she can't get that man out of her head. A dozen summers and a kiss long forgotten in the snow when he left for war.... he died with the King during the blight... the bull gives her something to look forward to a pleasure she had long forgotten... but her loneliness still hurts... I hope that it helps.." 

The inquisitor sighed sadly. "Cole, I have the amulet would you like to try it on?" 

The blonde haired boy snapped his focus in her direction and nodded. "Yes but not here, I like it here we need somewhere to go in case it gets sharp." 

They ended up returning to Solas' room with the amulet and Cole in tow. Cole was eager for it to work, he needed to be safe from the other mages. 

"How does it work?" He asked, his eyes were full of hope. 

"Easy, you put it on? Good! Now I just have to charge it with mana." 

Solas used a random spell and it recoiled against the amulet. 

"Ow!" 

"What in the? Andrastes ass! What are you doing the kid?" The very handsome storyteller made his way into the room. Varric was on the shorter side as he was a dwarf, but he had taken a liking to Cole some of the inquisitor's other companions were fearful of Cole, as the Chantry and the Templars especially, warned of the dangers of consorting with demons. Cole wasn't evil. He also wasn't exactly a spirit, or wasn't exactly human either. Cole was..... unique. 

"The inquisitor is trying to help me, keep me safe from bindings but.... it didn't work there's something..." Cole paused and pointed in a direction, his long pale finger pointed out, as if he could see through the walls. The inquisitor paused, intrigued. She didn't care If it was out of the way, or if it took time away from their other tasks, she wanted to give Cole the comforts he needed. If it would help reassure him and ease his troubles she would do so. 

"Cole, go to Cullen, have him help you with the map and we will go." 

"Will you all go with me?" 

The inquisitor gave Cole a soft smile and nodded. "Of course Cole. I'm here for you." 

Amelie, Cole, Varric, and Solas mounted up at the stables, and they rode their horses out of the gates of Skyhold headed towards Redcliffe village in the Hinterlands. They dismounted, and as they bounded the first hill, they saw a man apparently buying Lyrium from a dwarf. Must have been some sort of Templar. 

The calm Cole was gone, he was angry. Something stirred beneath his skin, a rage begging to be let out. 

"You!" 

The man was caught off guard and stumbled back. 

"What? Can I help you?" 

"You killed me!" 

Amelie caught up behind Cole. This man was slowly backing away now afraid. 

"You forgot about me, I starved to death and I died in the dark!" Amelie reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Solas tried to intervene with logic to tell Cole it was impossible. 

"The spire... guts gripping in the dark, twisted dark and dank.... a captured apostate.... You threw him in there and he starved to death crying out screaming, fingers broken, bloody from scratching the walls... I came through to save him... but I couldn't so I became him... Cole." 

Amelie spoke up. "Cole...." 

"He killed me! That's why it doesn't work. He killed me and now I have to kill him back! I have to.... I need to." Cole began creeping closer to the templar. Varric and Solas both preached their claims for what she should do, finally she had to agree with Varric. 

"Cole needs to grow, Varric, help him." 

The dwarf nodded and pulled his trusty crossbow from his back, and handed it to Cole. 

"Come with me, kid." 

Varric and Cole returned. Cole came back with a sorrowful look on his face as he held his side. "It hurts.. how do I get it to stop?" 

Amelie sighed and finally yanked Cole into a hug. Cole, frightened at first couldn't help but just stand there awkwardly. He sighed, relaxing but smelled her hair, uncomfortable from the warmth of her skin. "This makes it hurt less? What's it called..." 

Varric laughed. "Its a hug kid, oh the inquisitor has quite the aggressive attitude, but just take it as a sign that it'll get better. The last guy that hugged her got his nose broken." Amelie made a rude gesture with her hand behind Varric and released the blonde boy. "Can we go home now?" Cole asked and they got back onto the horses and returned to skyhold. 

\---‐‐----‐‐---‐------‐-----------------‐-------------‐--------------------------‐----

It had been a few days since the incident in Redcliff and Amelie hadn't seen Cole in some time. She walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the garden. Among the people there she saw a very curious blonde boy with his hat hiding his face as he was digging through the flowers and herbs and seeming to be collecting peculiar blue flowers in a small basket. He seemed to be doing better she supposed, but he was back at his strange helpings. She wondered which it was for this time. She didn't really have time for this, as much as she liked her alone time she needed to finish writing the letters to her Ostwick family, lest her parents and siblings arrive at Skyhold... 

With family letters written and sealed, the inquisitor's candle burned nearly down to the stump. She fell asleep laying on the table. She stirred lightly when her body was pulled from the chair and moved to the bed. She woke only when she heard something dump over. She rubbed her eyes and saw Cole standing by the bed with the basket of flower petals in hand. 

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done... I talked to Varric about what to do if I like... a girl or woman... women don't like to be called girls..Cassandra said that. I don't like these new feelings and Varric said this wasn't a good idea... what if the inquisitor doesnt like a thing like me... Varric said girls like flowers and people cant forget me now... forget me nots are blue... the inquisitor's eyes are blue.. like deep pools of the clearest waters, calm... fierce pure and bright all at once the weight on her shoulders...I want to help... but I have these....." 

Amelie sighed and held out her hand for the basket of flowers the petals were pretty they smelled nice, and Cole must have spent a long time picking them just for her. It was so unbelievably sweet. She held one in her hand and then she set the basket aside. 

"Cole.... if you're trying to say what I think you're saying then... are you..." 

She didn't get the chance to finish. 

Hand in her long blond hair he yanked her face to his with quick swiftness, she could feel his trembling hands. His lips just a mere inch away from hers. His hands held around her small face. "Varric said not to ask for permission but I want... I need to know... can I kiss you?" 

Eyes wide she couldn't believe what was happening Cole was right there... in her chambers.. confessing his feelings. She was so fond of Cole but she wasn't sure how she felt. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cole... it's alright. "

She closed her eyes as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. It was gentle soft and it was sending her head reeling.

Why was her heart pounding so hard?


	2. Forbidden Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between the Inquisitor and Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a steamy chapter so please read with caution.

"Solas doesn't like my obsession with you. He said I'll turn from my purpose? Become demonic.... He doesn't like hearing how I feel.... he is afraid but Varric said that love is part of being human and my heart... I have a heart now I feel so much more my helping so much more needing and I want... I want? Yes that must be the feeling. Is this love? I'm not sure but the feeling feels... heart pounding in an insecure chest, is this right could it be? Freckles outline the shape of her eyes not clouding her beauty but pleasing her features. Bright and noble purpose, hands outstretched holding onto herself as hard as she can. This is real I will not yield I will not let myself slip. No chances given, not since...." 

Amelie sighed and cupped her hand over his mouth to silence his prodding. 

"Stop." 

"Sometimes I don't say it right did i make you uncomfortable? I am sorry I just wanted to see you smile you are so pretty when you smile. Honey colored hair... the purest blue eyes... I want to touch... to feel the warmth beneath my fingers. My heart pounded when she hugged me... I felt broken inside but she was there picking the pieces up and shoving them together so expertly like weaving together yarn into the warmest of blankets...perfect and complete." 

Cole reached up taking his hat off and set it to the side. Amelie wasn't sure If Cole could do the things that normal human men could. He could touch, be touched so she didn't understand was it even possible to enter a physical relationship with him? 

He searched her face for signs of denial and as if sensing her thoughts, he reached out and brought her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. She softly kissed him back, leaning into him. The kiss deepened as Cole wiggled his soft tongue between her teeth to assault her mouth. A soft groan escaped her throat, as their tongues danced and massaged as he kissed her so deeply. She could feel her body reacting to his kiss physically, arousal stirring deep within her body. 

He broke the kiss after a while, sensing that she needed to breathe. A slight string of saliva connecting and breaking as he pulled back. "Cole?" She said softly. The young boy grinned and softly bit down on her neck. "You wonder how if I can... shh don't worry... I can help." Cole said softly huffing against her warm skin. He began to unbutton her clothing yanking her top off and tossing it onto the floor. Cole's head dipped and he trailed kisses from her throat down to her right breast. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and began suckling. She gasped letting a soft groan escape. He fondled the other breast. 

He pulled away from her breast, and began kissing nipping at her abdomen. Her stomach fluttered. A wolfish grin appeared on the boy's face right before he yanked off the inquisitor's trousers and undergarments. He took one of her legs examining her foot and then kissing from her ankle down the length of her leg and then finding the area in the middle. He kissed it at first, yanking her by the hips to the end of the bed and holding her legs apart. He softly licked the entrance there, a soft gasp escaped her lips. He started assaulting her body with his mouth. Amelie's back arched her eyes clamped shut and she allowed the pleasure to take her. 

"C-cole!" She gasped between heated breaths. He continued his assault his fingers soon joining his mouth and she could feel the pressure in her abdomen building until eventually she climaxed, riding out her pleasure on heated breath. Gasping for air. She barely noticed that Cole had taken his clothing off. Now he stood before her completely erect and ready to give her some 'help' 

"You are wanting this? I love you you know... do you love me back? I can make love to.the inquisitor. " he grinned and climbed ontop of her as she crawled backward onto her large bed. He parted her legs, snatching them up to rest on the inside of his elbows as he slid into her warmth. She gasped, and dropped her legs so.that her knees rested against his side. He kissed her again and slowly began moving in and out of her. Her eyes fluttered and guttural moans escaped from her throat. She couldn't believe how large it was... he seemed like a small delicate thing it seemed that Cole was clearly not as innocent as.everyone thought. 

Cole let out soft groans as he continued to thrust in and out of her while her screams of pleasure echoed Into the room. Cole snatched her body up in his strong arms turning them so that he was sitting, and she was riding him. Cole sat on the side of the bed holding her close as if he were embracing her as her breasts slid against his chest, as she bounced up and down on his shaft. 

It was at this point that Cole noticed a set of eyes peering at them from the darkness. Cole couldn't feel.them out or understand who was watching them, the inquisitor's own feelings were loud. Hot burning iron, pleasure never before experienced so intense, she wanted this he could feel it. 

Eventually another climax began to build in her abdomen and after a steady amount of pounding away at her body the inquisitor climaxed riding the pleasure out in an intense wave of heat. Cole continued to thrust up into her body until he finally climaxed and released his seed deep into her warmth. 

\----‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came and Amelie awoke to an empty bed. The sheets clung to her body and she could still faintly feel the sensations of what they did the night before. The servants had already worked on drawing up her morning bath. A young elven woman with red flaxen hair came in with cloth towels and a change of clothes. 

"Your morning bath has been drawn your grace. Lady Josephine would like to see you at your earliest convenience. " 

Amelie nodded and made her way to the bath chamber off set from her bed chambers. She slipped into the water sinking in the hot water almost to her nose. She closed her eyes and relaxed but how could she? She didn't know exactly how she felt about Cole. She wasn't experienced with love... she felt how she felt but how did she make it clear? 

After she rinsed out her long hair she stepped out of the water and dried her body off. She took the clothes that were laid out on the bed for her and but them on. A tan jeweled tunic and a pair of tight fitting leather pants. She strapped up her boots on after. She worked on throwing her long hair up into a damp braid, snatched a piece of fruit from the bowl left on her table and made her way down the spiral stairs to see what Josephine wanted. 


End file.
